edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures II
:Do not delete!!! Still in progress!!! --''Godzilla101 '''Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures II' is a fan-fiction videogame created by Godzilla101, whose user name will now be known as Oprevious Man, starting from a name suggestion from Artificial Mind and Movement. It is a sequel to the video game Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures, and was published in December 2009 when Fan-Fiction writers volunteered to continue the show of Ed, Edd n Eddy. The game is available for the PS2, Wii, Xbox 360, and the DS. Development The game was created when The Mis-Edventures received mixed to negative reviews. IGN rated the X-Box a 4.9, Playstation 2 a 5.0, and GameCube a 5.1 when it came out and the website posted this on the game. Soon, since the movie was finished, the show's producers continued the series by making a new game that was different than Jawbreakers! and Scam of the Century. Midway Games came back to publish the game as well as Cartoon Network Interactive and Artificial Mind and Movement. The Eds The Eds are the main characters and protagonists of the game. *'Ed': Ed is the muscle and powerhouse of the team. He is third-in-command of the Eds, and is the strongest and important player you need. Ed is much stronger than his sister, but curiously, ATARI suggested that Sarah and Ed have similar levels of brute force. Ed's formation is "Batter-Ed", destroying everything in his way glowing green to enter areas. His Green Triangle Button power is Digging a Sandbox, and his phrase "Dig a hole" was burrowed from "Luck of the Ed". Ed's Orange Button power is smashing things with his head. He can be very dangerous if you make him angry. *'Edd': Edd is the brain and dictionary of the team. He is second-in-command of the Eds, and has the third most-important formation, the Trampol-Edd, where the Eds make him bounce to open wheels. He unlocks gates using his Green Triangle Button power glowing orange on wheels. Edd's Orange Square Button power is a meter stick, but in "Another Dawn of the Eds", it's a lightsaber. His Red O Button power is water balloons from a slingshot or a blue ray gun. *'Eddy': Eddy is the leader and general of the Eds. He is a greedy con artist who is overconfident in almost everything. His formation is the Tower of Eddy, where a tower of Eds, "Ed, Edd, then Eddy" help Eddy grab objects and locate the objects back to their place. Eddy's Orange Button power is changed from a Chain-Wallet to a Golden-Spatula he used to cook pancakes or omelets. He's the only Ed with no Green Triangle Button power. Other Teams Kids of the Cul-de-Sac The Kids of the Cul-de-Sac consists of 7 members, Kevin, Rolf, Sarah, Nazz, Jonny, Plank, and Jimmy. They are heroic characters who the Eds interact at times in the Cul-de-Sac at certain levels. They fight enemies and villains in the game but the Eds must pass Scam 3 to make them playable. *'Kevin': Kevin is the general of the team. Players believe he created the team for the kids. His formation is riding his bike pressing L1, and his Green Triangle Button power is a megaphone blast, and the only word he yells out using it is "DORKS!". He is the first Kid to be playable in a level. Kevin's Orange Button power is a broom stick. Later in the game, his bike can merge with Rolf's Tractor to form a "Mega-Tractor-Bike". *'Sarah': Sarah is the "Queen" of the team, referring to her throne in "Sir Ed-a-Lot". She has no control of the team, but is the most powerful member. Sarah is the strongest female in the game, and has a higher enemy rank for the Eds than Kevin. Her formation is "Rampage Sarah", destroying everything in her way that is glowing Pink, and her Green Triangle Button is smashing something with a car reminiscent from a scene in "Truth or Ed". Her Orange Button power is a bat or golf club she uses to hit Ed from "Hand Me Down Ed". *'Jonny and Plank': Jonny and Plank become Captain Melonhead and Splinter the Wonderwood when a player gets 10 jawbreakers for Jonny and Plank, in one of the scams, and are the only pair that are counted as one player mode. Due to the fact that he is the most stupid of the team, he is the least-respected of the Kids of the Cul-de-Sac. Their formation is: Jonny puts a long pole attached to Plank and rides him like a horsey. Their Orange Button power is swatting enemies with Plank. *'Rolf': Rolf is the second strongest member of the team, and since he lives with animals, he is able to defeat them the most easily with Orange Button power of using a shoe of his to spank one. Rolf is the second-in-command of the team since he and Kevin are partners in almost every Kids of the Cul-De-Sac level in the game. Rolf's animals, Victor and Wilfred are not in his team. His formation is driving a wild tractor smashing everything in its way. Later in the game, Rolf's tractor can merge with Kevin's bike to form a "Mega-Tractor-Bike". *'Nazz': Nazz is the most kindest and sweet-hearted member of the team, and since she is peaceful, she doesn't use a gadget weapon, and her Green Triangle Power is yodeling loud enough to make glass break, and she uses this power to smash windows in buildings to continue in a game level. Her formation is Nazz's Tower Climb, where she is on top of Rolf and Kevin (much like the Tower of Eddy) to get items from high buildings. She is Kevin's third-in-command. *'Jimmy': Jimmy is the only member in the team unplayable, and as a player controls Sarah, if that player presses the Red O Button for Sarah, then Jimmy will help open a door for Sarah. He is the weakest character in the team, and is extremely annoying to the player's antics. The Mutants of Evil *'The Kanker Sisters': The Kanker Sisters are the leaders of the Mutants of Evil, and this is because they don't take orders from ANYONE. They are the main antagonists of the game, but not the boss like the original Mis-Edventures video game. The Kanker Sisters recruited all burly enemies of the Kids and the Eds to match up in the game. They enjoy stealing money from Eddy's scams and romancing with the unhappy Eds. They can turn into Kankernator again, resulting them to be the most strongest characters in the game, but the Children have more powerful skills. *'The Children': The Children are the worst nightmares of the Cul-de-Sac and the Eds. They are the second most strongest characters in the game, and it's difficult to be able to defeat them. Use Trampol-Edd to sneak up behind hills and use water balloons from Edd to defeat them. They are the Final Boss of the game, and are the most powerful characters of the game. They replace The Kanker Sisters in the Mutants of Evil as the Final Boss. They are second-in-command. *'Lemon Brook Lumpers': Lemon Brook Lumpers are the football team opponents of the Peach Creek Cobblers from "Tight End Ed". Use Batter-Ed to smash them, then quickly, become the Tower of Eddy to get the football and press the Red O Button while holding the football to run extremely fast. The Lemon Brook Lumpers are the main bosses of Eds Next Door. When you play as the Kids of the Cul-De-Sac, the game automatically makes the Lumpers defeat the Kids by giving them spankies! The Kids are still playable though. *'Sarah-2': Sarah-2, a parody of Audrey-2 from Little Shop of Horrors, is a plant from outer space. Sarah-2 is the only Mutant of Evil you do not fight as a Kid of the Cul-de-Sac. He affects Sarah and Jimmy as turning them into one of his own kind. Ed defeats him using Batter-Ed. He is not respected much by other Mutants since he is not an available partner to them at times. *'Eddy's Brother': Eddy's Brother is a mutant of Evil as well, but Eddy lied that he's a great bodyguard of him. In Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, he turns out to be a bully, and the Kanker Sisters did not respect him for smashing Eddy and Edd's bones and flesh in the movie. They somewhat started to kidnap him in his own house. (A whale-shaped trailer) He comes back to have revenge on Ed for smashing his face with the trailer's door and make him look like a wimp in front of the Kids of the Cul-De-Sac. He's the main boss of Level 10, and wants to retrieve back his Book of Scams from Eddy to stop Level 11's start. *'Robot Rebel Ranch Robots': Rebel Robot Ranch Robots are the main antagonists of a Bonus Level like the original game, but renamed as Another Dawn of the Eds. The Robots had not been able to defeat Ed, Edd n Eddy in the original game when Edd defeated him using a blue ray gun. They come back and are on a different planet. They very nearly destroyed Casimus Prime in a battle before, and because Casimus Prime did not recover from the battle, he will not appear or return. In the game. Edd's meter-stick weapon is switched to a Red Lightsaber, obviously referencing Star Wars. The boss, Madgatron, replaced the Cowboy Robot Boss from the original game and the movie's poster. They are a parody of The Decepticons. Their foes who are warriors of good, the Ultrabots, will be in the sequel, Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures 3: Unleash Of Mis-Edventures. *Doom Destruction: Doom is main antagonist after Samuel fought him. Animals The Animals are unplayable enemies in the game. They are the most common. *'Dog': Dog is the same dog from "Read All About Ed". Double D has to fight him. He appears every time you are about to use an Ed to enter a boss. He's not a nice dog, and he'll bite Double D's socks just like Red Squirrels bit the Eds from the original game. Dog is the general of the team. *'Wilfred': Wilfred is a pig who is sloppy and stupid. He's somewhat an enemy in the game since he's no good as an ally or playable character. *'Victor': Victor is a goat who's more aggressive than Wilfred. He is very dangerous, and you need to use Batter-Ed to ram him into the river in some levels. Rolf doesn't show respect for Victor much because he uses him for gardening, especially the horns, and joined the Animals since he's like a bull. *'Red Squirrels': Red Squirrels are the most common enemies of the game. They can bite you and drain energy from an Ed. Use Ed's head smash to get rid of them. Plot Summary The game takes place immediately after the Level "Ed Marks The Spot" where the Eds are able to escape from Park n' Flush but it is not explained. Eddy then found the Book Of Scams that was written by his Older Brother, and it contains instructions on being a great scam-con artist. Level 1: Tales Of An Ed-Nothing is the most easy and the first level of the game. The Eds are dreaming that they are in Chocolate-Chip Land, where you can eat chocolate and cookies and dessert all day as much as you want. However, a White Bunny is protesting that they're eating his world, and the Eds want to eat the White Bunny. Use Batter-Ed to smash Chocolate Gingerbread Houses, Double D to unlock The Fudge Fountain on a key switch, and Eddy as Tower of Eddy to grab chocolate coins from high places to get past areas of the Chocolate-Chip Land. Soon, use Batter-Ed to defeat the White Bunny and eat the White Bunny. But the Eds wake up and realize it's all a dream. Level 2: It's a mad, mad, mad, mad, mad, mad ed world the next level begins when eddy begin to read his older brother scams , he and the eds are attacked by rolf s animals , rolf know about that eddy has his brother book of scams and he wants to destroy the book , use ed to defeat wilfred and victor , then the dog cames and wants to bite double d socks and use double d to hit the dog with his slingshot , use eddy to defeat rolf in the duel of battle fish by using el - mongo - stink - boom with rolf unconcinous defeat rolf , then rolf and his animals run away then eddy claims victory . Level 3: Somewhere Over The Ed the next level is to defeat the kids of the cul - de - sac . the eds are in the playground until kevin grabs the book from eddy and eddy says to kevin to get is back to him but kevin says that he will return the book to eddy if he and the eds defeat him and the kids . the eds need to travel to the streets and there will fight kevin with his bike who will throw things at you and use eddy el - mongo - stink - boom to defeat him and after you will defeat him he will tell you that the book is to johnny and plank aka captain melonhead and splinter the wonderwood , the next place is the woods and captain malonheas will use splinter as weapon and use eddy to defeat him , he tells you that the book is at rolf , next place is at the construction site , where he uses his animals use double d to defeat them , he will tell you the book is at nazz , next place at the junk yard , nazz will use scream and use batter - ed , she will tell you that the book was always in the playground in sarah and jimmy s hands , at the playground sarah will attack you and jimmy just sits there use ed to defeat them , after ed defeats them sarah gives back the book to eddy . level 4 why did the ed cross the road ? it s another eds level where to make burger . the eds new scam is called burger ed where the players , ed must find collect tree to make bread of them , double d must find collect hot sos for ketchup , and eddy must find collect things to make tomato , meal and onions . after you bring the pieces for the burger , when the kids are eating they says it disquisting and they start to chase the eds , and you must escapre from the kids before they caught you , you must run very quick , then the kids fall in the water from the woods and the eds escaped . level 5: Little Ed Of Horrors is by far the most darkest level of the game. The episode is based mostly on Sir Ed-a-lot. Eddy and Edd now are about to do the next following scam (the scam for Level 6), but Ed is missing! They need Batter-Ed for the scam, and they find Ed at a tea party wearing a Pink Apron, and Sarah is forcing Ed to play with her when their mom is gone, and they play "Queen and Prince" with Prince Jimmy. Soon enough, there is a total eclipse of the sun, and green lightning transports a weird-looking flower in a pot into Ed's yard. Sarah demands Ed find a flower in the yard as the "Flower of Royalty", and Ed obviously picks that flower. The plant flower also reveals to be able to talk, move, and wants to devour fresh human blood. The flower, Sarah-II then sings Mean Green Jerk From Outer Space'' and tries to eat Sarah and Jimmy. However, the plant flower instead chooses to turn Sarah and Jimmy into giant meat-eating plants as well,'' and the Eds gotta destroy the plant before Ed's mother finds out! Soon, after the plant destruction, you must use Edd to splash a water balloon at a ceiling to drop the dungeon on top of Sarah. However, Ed realizes if his mom finds out the destroyed part of the house inside, she's gonna kill him. So the Eds draw a picture of them, Sarah, and Jimmy to fool Ed's mom. Eddy says, "Your mom will never know." Level 6: 'Eds Next Door'is the next level that continues with the Kids Of the Cul-De-Sac. Sarah, Jimmy, and Nazz must enter a jawbreaker factory when they find out that the factory is going to sell "Peppermint-Saltwater Taffy", which Sarah is allergic to. But they have to get items from backyards in the neighborhood where the factory is located. Use Nazz's formation to grab power cells to deactivate the factory's power. Use Sarah's Formation to destroy all the Peppermint-Saltwater Taffy boxes, but Nazz and Jimmy blow off into the air when Sarah's allergies trigger! Meanwhlie, you are now playable as the Eds again. Use Trampol-Edd to open the factory doors, but Batter-Ed is required to destroy the lockgates after a Tower of Eddy grabs a regenerator battery to power the factory again. Use Ed's Green Triangle Button power to lift up the Golden Jawbreaker to pedestal safety so that Ed, Edd n Eddy can grab all the jawbreakers they like! Don't forget to look for the sandbox Ed has to dig in the "Sugar-Coating Level". Soon, Victor and Wilfred are in your way! The Eds will never get their jawbreakers safety, so get to the Tower of Eddy, and press "Batter-Ed" while also being the Tower of Eddy so that Edd and Eddy can hold the jawbreakers while Victor and Wilfred are squashed by Ed. Level 7: 'Don't Count Your Eds Until They Hatch'is the next level after you get all the jawbreakers required from Levels 1 to 6. "Don't Count Your Eds Until They Hatch" is a Ed level. Ed has to get at least 5 Easter Eggs from a Chicken-Chase Rampage in Rolf's Farm. Rolf is not happy about this, and now, he has sent Wilfred and Victor to block the Eds from escaping his farm so that Rolf can beat them up! Use Edd to open gates after defeating Red Squirrels. Then, use the Tower of Eddy to throw El Mongo Stink Bombs at Rolf because's he chasing you! Eddy must use his Golden Spatula to flip over Rolf's squid-family recipe seafood plates all over the garden. Use Ed to smash a cat and throw it at Dog, because DogLOVES chasing cats. Then, switch to Captain Melonhead and Splinter the Wonderwood to smash a barrel control that accidentally closes the gates, but Ed is complaining he never got to hug the chicken! Also, use Ed's Batter-Ed to get rid of Wilfred and Victor on your way out. Level 8: 'You Can't Always Get What You Ed For'is the next level that is a Kids-Of-The-Cul De Sac Level. The Kids are in Chimp Wurld, and a monkey is on its' way to..wait a minute..not a monkey... an alligonkey! (part alligator, part monkey). Kevin is the only one playable. This level somewhat is immediately after See No Ed, and after Kevin fails to find the Eds, Kevin is all on his own. Use Kevin's bike to bump wheels that open each kid by one at a time. You need to rescue Sarah and Jimmy first. Aim a Megahpone Blast at Jimmy and Sarah to make them fall. But first, use Kevin's bike to push a trampoline to let Jimmy and Sarah fall to safety. Then, Kevin can use his Formation with Sarah and Jimmy next. Rescue Jonny and Plank first. But you have to switch to Captain Melonhead and Splinter the Wonderwood again. Use Kevin's broom stick to throw at the wheel to let Captain Melonhead and Splinter the Wonderwood free so they can rescue Rolf and Nazz. As Captain Melonhead and Splinter the Wonderwood, rescue Nazz by using the Splinter-Ride Formation, and use the Green Triangle Button to pull her head out of the wheel to let Kevin rescue Nazz. Also, find Nazz's pants and use Plank-Attack to free the bananas off Rolf. The Eds are finally in public! Edd is naked, not even wearing underwear, Ed is in his underwear, and Eddy is naked too. Switch to Kevin to pull out a camera, and the Eds run away to their homes. Soon, Eddy says, "We should have just done the scam with the alligonkey!" Level 9: 'The Ed You Have Called Is Not In Order Right Now'is another Eds-Level, and it features "The Children" to be fought. The Children are not happy that the Eds are still alive, and now it's Revenge..Again! Hide behinds wheels to not let the Children see you. Use Batter-Ed to squash them, but quickly run for it to somewhere else! The Children are too dangerous to fight near them like all other enemies! Use Edd to squash Water Balloons at them but then quickly hide somewhere else again! Use the Tower of Eddy to hide behind poles while the children aren't looking. Soon, you need to call on the phone to get the Urban Rangers' help. "Rolf, Jimmy, Jonny, and Plank". The Urban Rangers switch as the playable characters and use Rolf's formation to crash a tractor into Nazz's house. ("Sorry Nazz girl, but Rolf is in a fully-belony problem"). Climb the tractor to get on Rolf, and as Captain Melonhead, aim acorns at the Tower of Eddy to give them a signal that they're here to help. Use Sarah to help Jimmy jump onto the roof of Nazz's house. Use Captain Melonhead's formation, using Splinter the Wonderwood's pole on a telephone wire to slide to a building near the Eds. Then, it becomes the Tower of Captain Melonhead when Jonny is on top of Eddy, Edd, and Ed, making it a even stronger and faster Leaning Tower. But the children have now just captured the Tower of Captain Melonhead! Use Rolf's formation, driving a wild tractor, to overrun the children. However, children capabilities challenge Rolf into a "Galaga" like race, where Rolf aims squids, acorns, pumpkins, or meat at enemies and missiles pointed at his tractor. Get a bubble shaped like Kevin to have Kevin form his bike with Rolf's tractor, making it more powerful. Destroy the Children's Really Really Destructive Evil Mega-Machine and rescue The Tower of Captain Melonhead. Don't forget to look for the Sanbox that Ed has to dig in. Now you are ready to get to the next Bonus Level, "The Itsy Bitsy Ed". Level 10: 'The Itsy Bitsy Ed'is the first Edzilla bonus level. The Kankernator, defeated, now have become Dr. Kankerpuss, (a parody of Dr. Octopus) and Edzilla now has the ability to swim. This is an Ocean-Sea Level. Swim to Santa Monica Beach and destroy everything in Santa Monica and the military. Dr. Kankerpuss must be defeated using 10-dolphins or whales Edzilla uses to throw at Kankerpuss. Then, destroy the pipe where there are Jawbreaker candy stores and collects health cells. level 11 final ed - down its the final level . when eddy s brother comes from nowhere he grabs the book of scams and says that he lost the book in the cul - de - sac many years ago and he wants to get it back for their boss he runs to the trailer park where you must go to , eddy brother put traps everywhere in the trailer park so that eds will not have him in their hands you must destroy what traps left you , when you get to the kanker sisters trailer there inside will get to fight eddy brother he captured eddy and double d and ed must fight him to get his friends back , after you defeat him you free eddy and double d and eddy brother says that they came to late because his book is at his boss hands aka the kanker sister and the eds fall in the same place from level 6 from ed edd n eddy the misedventures where you must fight the kankers to ge the book back by defeating them with everything , after you defeat them they give you the book back . level 12 another dawn of the eds its another bonus level .when the eds are in the junk yard they hear that the robot rebel ranch robots are still alive and injured very bad casimus prime . you must go to the another planet where the robots are and you must search the junk yard a time portal , after you find the time portal the eds travel and they find casimus prime as prisoner of the evil robot rebel ranch robots , use double d to dezactivate the jail where casimus is , after that you must escape at the portal place and after you defeat the robots , madgatron shows up and tries to destroy you use the same lassers to defeat him , after his defeated the eds and casimus go back to the junk yard where sarah and jimmy are there and sarah says to ed is time to dinner . level 13 edal of honor the next level is continues with the kids of the cul - de - sac bonus level . the urban rangers rolf , johnny , plank and jimmy are going to the woods for camping , defeat the animals from the woods , when you get to the camping place , you are using johnny and jimmy to make the place with fire , in the night rolf tells them a ghost story and then they are attacked by the dog from level 2 and use rolf to fight him while he chases johnny and jimmy , after you defeat him jimmy and johnny will earn rolf the budge of courage . level 14 what s up , ed ? the next level is again a bonus level . the eds next scam is called ed zoo , where whey need to get rolf animals while with rolf gone to kevin s house , go to rolf house and get rolf s chickens , wilfred , victor and his cow . after you get the animals you the eds start the zoo and the kids dint seem the zoo fun they seem that it was lame and rolf came to free his animals and when he freed them wilfref and victor start attacking the eds . when the eds defeat wilfred and victor rolf run aways with hsi animals . level 15 i am edgend this is the final level bonus level . at the peach creek junior high its a match where the peach creek cobblers fights again the lemon brook lumpers , as ed mascot you can use kevin , johnny and plank , rolf , double d and eddy , every player must hit his training things for the match , when they are done the eds are eating and the match is starting , the match start with ed mascot you will use kevin , johnny and plank , rolf , double d and eddy against lemon brook lumpers , you must have the high score and defeat the lumpers , the match ends with 62 - 40 and the winners are the peach creek cobblers , and the eds and the kids are cerebrate the victory . Levels *Level 1: "Tales Of a Ed-Nothing" * Level 2: "It's a Mad Mad Mad Mad Mad Mad Ed World" * Level 3: "Somewhere Over The Ed" * Level 4: "Why Did the Ed Cross The Road?" * Level 5: "Little Ed of Horrors" * Level 6: "Eds Next Door" * Level 7: "Don't Count Your Eds Until They Hatch" * Level 8: "You Can't Always Get What You Ed For" * Level 9: "The Ed You Have Called Is Not In Order Right Now" * Level 10: "The Itsty Bisty Ed" * Level 11: "Final Ed-Down" * Level 12: "Another Dawn of the Eds" * Level 13: "Edal of Honor" * Level 14: "What's Up, Ed?" * Level 15: "I Am Edgend" Title References *Tales Of a Fourth-Grade Nothing *It's A Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad World *Somewhere Over the Rainbow *Why Did the Chicken Cross the Road? *Little Shop of Horrors *Kids Next Door *Don't Count Your Chickens Until They Hatch *You Can't Always Get What You Wish For *The Number You Have Called Is Not In Order Right Now *The Isty-Bitsy Spider *Final Countdown *Medal of Honor *Dawn of the Dead *I Am Legend *What's Up, Doc? Reception The game was a critical and commercial success. It sold about 579 million copies on Playstation2. IGN named this game much more refreshing than the other previous game, since the previous was "too easy and short". It won the "Second Best Videogame of The Year Award" in 200 .It ranked #18 on Metacritic's 500-Must Play Game List. On the opening weekend, it sold 500,000 units. IGN ranked the game a 9.5 out of 10, Metacritic rated it a 9.2 out of 10. According to Cartoon Network Interactive, the game has received $785 million out of its' 579 million copy sale. This has been a huge profitable success for Cartoon Network. The sequel, Unleash of the Mis-Edventures, has received positive reviews with IGN Reviewer Mad M. Maddiness quoting this game has a dangerously high amount of fun. IGN gave the game a 10 out of 10, and Metacritic gave the game a 10 out of 10. Gamestop was the same rating it 10 out of 10. Sequel A sequel is confirmed. It is entitled Unleash of Mis-Edventures but some fans request to name the game "The Mis-Edventures III". Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Games